<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stare Down by erinm_4600</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846372">Stare Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinm_4600/pseuds/erinm_4600'>erinm_4600</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, B'Elanna Torres (mentioned) - Freeform, Challenge Response, Gen, Harry Kim (mentioned) - Freeform, Humor, Tension, Tom Paris (mentioned) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinm_4600/pseuds/erinm_4600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>High stakes and a staredown for the ages</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>One Idea Many Voices</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stare Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>around season 5-ish. Maybe... *written for a challenge I inadvertently set, based on <a href="http://www.bizarra.com/Biz/photo-prompts/angry-chakotay.jpg">THIS SCREENCAP</a>, over on Discord<br/><b>Disclaimer</b>: The original and current characters belong to Gene Roddenberry, CBS, UPN, Paramount, JJ Abrams, all the movie folks, the TV folks, and their respective actors. The OCs are mine.<br/>Originally posted on <a href="https://12to32.livejournal.com/350957.html">LiveJournal</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chakotay stared straight ahead, intensely focused on his current situation. He didn't want to give any sign of weakness, but even he had to admit that the air was thick with tension. Everyone else held their respective breaths, watching and waiting.</p>
<p>Like a high stakes chess game, the next decision made could very well change the course of everything they'd been working toward.</p>
<p>Raising a hand to his mouth, Chakotay tried to use the motion to convey some deep thought toward the dilemma at hand, while also trying to intimidate the adversary opposite him. His brow tightened, ever so slightly, but he didn't blink.</p>
<p>Blinking might indicate weakness, and he was anything but.</p>
<p>The silence was becoming palpable, as no one dared speak. They were all frozen in various poses, desperate for someone to make a move. As Chakotay ran every possible outcome, he knew that there was only one way to win this fight. It was risky - one of those point-oh-three-four percent chance of success kind of risks - but he was out of options.</p>
<p>On his left, Chakotay heard the quietest 'Don't do it,' come from Harry, as the young ensign had also done the proverbial math. Unfortunately, unless he took the chance, Chakotay would have to admit defeat.</p>
<p>With a slow, deep breath, Chakotay lowered his hand and leaned forward, eyes never leaving his opponent. With the help of his finger, the small disc slid across the surface of the table as Harry let out a heavy, disappointed sigh.</p>
<p>Chakotay pulled his hand back and watched as Naomi eyed the move. Behind her, B'Elanna put a death grip on Tom's bicep, silently ordering him to offer no help to the young Ktarian. The slightest smirk grew on Chakotay's face as her small finger moved to a nearby disc.</p>
<p>His risk was going to pay off.</p>
<p>A half-second later, Naomi's other small hand swept into view and quickly made an entirely different move, sending his point-oh-three-four percent chance straight to zero, guaranteeing her victory and his loss.</p>
<p>Chakotay's eyes closed as his head fell into his hands.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>